


Following Orders

by copper_wasp



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom!Gladio, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair-pulling, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copper_wasp/pseuds/copper_wasp
Summary: “Excuse me? Homemade ramen was definitely the negotiated prize, Gladiolus. Are you going against the agreed upon terms?” you asked, narrowing your eyes at him.“Yes,” he replied, shameless.





	Following Orders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Samleigh420](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Samleigh420).



> My first foray into a dom/sub fic... it's not really my forte (I'm usually a sweet vanilla sex-type person....), so I hope it isn't too bad!
> 
> And yes, I am posting this on ~~Daddy's~~ Father's Day. 😏
> 
>  
> 
> Also posted to [tumblr](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/post/185636952055/gladio-x-reader-following-orders).

It was over. There was no way you could win at this point, but Astrals be damned if you weren’t going to try. Sweat was dripping into your eyes, blurring your vision as you swung the pole arm towards the Shield, seeing him grin as he easily deflected the blow. You had kept up with him for the first half of the fight, but his stamina was winning out, whether you wanted to admit it or not.

“Come on, [Y/N], is that all you got!?” he teased, his voice not betraying any hint of strain. Circling him, you thrusted the end towards his abdomen, nearly making contact before he batted it away with his own weapon. You let out a frustrated grunt, Gladio’s laugh ringing in your ears. He was toying with you now.

Going on the offensive, Gladio struck once - a block; twice - blocked again, but you stumbled, arms straining with effort to keep him at bay. He wound up again for another overhead strike, and you braved for the impact, but he switched direction at the last minute, sweeping the pole arm along the floor to knock you off your feet.

You landed hard on your back, the wind knocked out of you. You tried to lift your weapon as Gladio was bearing down on you, but he quickly kicked it out of your grasp.

Tossing his own weapon aside, he straddled you, his weight heavy on your hips. He grabbed your hands, pinning them above your head with one of his, while his other one moved to your neck, applying pressure. The look in his amber eyes was feral, his fingers pressing more and more insistently on your windpipe, letting you know he wasn’t to be taken lightly.

“Do you yield?,” he asked, his body grinding down onto your hips. You whined weakly, arousal blossoming in your center and radiating all the way to your toes and pinned hands. “Answer me,” he growled with a squeeze to your neck, and you moaned softly, embarrassment flooding your face at your reaction to his rough treatment. Gladio cocked his head, raising an eyebrow. You quickly broke his gaze, worried that somehow he would’ve able to read the lascivious thoughts at the forefront of your mind.

Breaths ragged and shallow, you mustered the remaining strength you had into nodding at him, a smirk spreading over his lips. “I... yield...” you croaked out, and Gladio released you from his grip. You sucked in a ragged breath, gently massaging at your neck with trembling fingers. The Shield made no move to get off of you, his hulking body still pressing insistently against your hips.

Gladio leaned down to place his mouth next to your ear, a dark chuckle escaping his lips. “I’ll be over tomorrow evening to claim my prize,” he nearly purred, trapping your earlobe between his teeth and biting down hard. Another moan forced its way out, and you clapped a hand over your mouth, squeezing your eyes shut. You felt the pressure on your hips release as Gladio stood, and you cracked an eye open.

He was looking down at you, possibly the most self-satisfied smirk you had ever seen in a person spread over his lips. A vision flashed before your eyes of the two of you in this same position, but with far less clothes on, and you felt your pussy moisten at the thought. Without another word, Gladio grabbed the practice weapons off the floor and placed them back on the rack before leaving the room without a backwards glance.

* * *

“I can’t believe you made me cook for you,” you lamented, giving Gladio some side eye from across the table. He had raised the bowl up to his lips, slurping up the last of the broth remaining.

“You’re a good cook. Not as good as Iggy, but passable,” he replied, grinning.

“Passable, wow, thanks for the glowing compliment,” you sassed, chasing after the last noodle swimming in your bowl with your chopsticks.

“I hope you don’t think this was what I wanted for winning, though,” he said and your hand froze as it brought the noodle to your mouth.

“Excuse me? Homemade ramen was _definitely_ the negotiated prize, Gladiolus. Are you going against the agreed upon terms?” you asked, narrowing your eyes at him.

“Yes,” he replied, shameless. He stood up with a loud squeak of the chair legs on your floor, swaggering around to stand behind where you were seated. He gathered your loose hair in his hand, pulling it back off your neck to provide access to your ear. “You didn’t think I’d just forget about those noises you made when I was on top of you, did you?” he said lowly into your ear.

You swallowed hard, feeling your face flush. “Gladio... I...” you began, but he stole your words with a nip to the delicate skin on your neck.

“You _want_ me to fuck you, don't you, sweet thing? Make you mine... ruin you for any other guy, right?” he said with a dangerous lilt that only fueled your arousal. He didn’t let you reply, instead biting down hard on your earlobe.

“You liked my hand on your throat too, didn’t you? I think you’d do whatever I said if I did that to you again...” he mused, the hand still holding onto your hair tightening. He pulled hard and you yelped as he forced your head to the side, letting him suck bruises onto your flesh. You moaned, eyes rolling back into your head at the dual sensations of Gladio’s teeth on your skin and the pinpricks spreading over your scalp from your hair being pulled.

“Oh _fuck_...” you moaned, hands gripping hard onto the edge of the table. “Gladio... please....”

“Where’s your bedroom, beautiful?” he asked, pulling your chair out and urging you to stand. You flipped your hair over your shoulder, swinging your hips as you led him to your room.

He wasted no time, hoisting your shirt off over your head and tossing it behind him, his mouth latching on to the tops of your breasts above your bra. A quick snap and they were freed from the garment, Gladio’s rough fingers teasing at your nipples, tugging on the steel bars that ran through them. You tried to urge him to remove his own clothes, but he grabbed your hands before they could make contact.

“No touching, understand?”

You nodded, letting him be in control, though it was a cruel punishment to not be able to touch that body of his. He divested you of your pants and underwear, caressing down your legs as he stripped you. He took an appraising look at you, standing to capture your lips in a rough kiss, all teeth and tongue.

He moved to sit on the edge of your bed, pulling his remaining clothing off on the way. He lazily tugged on his length, leaving you drooling a couple of feet away.

“Now, get over here and wrap those pretty little lips around my cock,” he ordered. You eagerly complied kneeling down in between his spread legs. You went to work, grasping him at his base with a delicate hand, pressing your lips to the head and giving it a reverent kiss. Sliding him into your mouth, you immediately tasted his salty precum, moaning a little as you slid further down onto him.

“Shit, you look good doing that,” Gladio said, weaving his fingers into your hair. You sucked his dick like it was your job, tongue swirling over his velvety length, taking in as much as you could.

Gladio suddenly tightened his grip on your hair, shoving himself entirely into your mouth, cock hitting the back of your throat. You gagged around him, tears springing in your eyes. He thrusted into your mouth a few more times before pulling out with a pop, finally letting you take a ragged breath.

You wiped the saliva dripping down your chin off with the back of your hand, sitting back on your heels, patiently awaiting his next instructions.

“Get on your hands and knees,” he said, patting the bed next to him. You complied, slowly standing and walking over to the bed, keeping eye contact as you climbed onto your bed next to him. You felt him shift behind you, a big, warm hand caressing up your spine until it grasped at the base of your neck.

He pushed down hard, pressing your face into the mattress, making your ass stick up even further in the air. He brought his free hand down hard on your rear, the loud slap resounding throughout your room. You let out a noise that was half pleasure, half pain, and you heard him tut behind you.

You felt the pressure release from your neck as Gladio growled, “Don’t you dare move.” You didn't, keeping your ass high in the air and presented to him as you felt him press his cock against you.

His fingertips skimmed teasingly over your clit, and you bucked your hips slightly at the sudden sensation. Another hard slap on your ass had you crying out, muffled into the bedsheets.

“I thought I told you not to move, _sweetheart_ ,” Gladio said with a dangerous lilt, a finger tracing up and down your dripping slit. You willed your hips to keep still, biting into the meat of your index finger to prevent any more pleasured moans from slipping out. “That’s right, keep still. You’re such a good girl, doing everything I say.... You like that, don't you? Taking orders?" You didn't reply, still only able to focus on his teasing fingers.

Yet another loud slap sounded through your bedroom, the stinging on your rear end nearly unbearable.

"Answer me," he practically growled.

"Y-yes... I love taking o-orders from you... only from you," you whined out, all your willpower focusing on not shifting your hips.

He paused, and you felt him thrust between your legs, coating his length with your slick, the head of his cock bumping your clit with each stroke. You whined, wanting him to ravish you completely with every inch of himself, but managed to keep yourself from pushing back against him.

You felt Gladio lean down to cover your body with his. “Do you want me to fuck you now?” he asked by your ear, licking a wet stripe up your neck. You nodded, a breathy ‘yes’ passing through your lips. “I want you to fucking _beg_ me,” he said, squeezing your hips hard.

You took a deep breath, still feeling his cock lazily rubbing against your clit. You were nearly a quivering mess already, but you swallowed hard, walking your voice to be clear.

“Please, Gladio, I want you to fuck me. Fuck me as hard as you want, I want you to use me,” you said, glancing over your shoulder at him. You paused, hiding a grin that threatened to ruin your pleading, knowing exactly what would send him over the edge, losing control and fucking you into oblivion. “Please, _daddy_ , take me,” you breathed, looking right into his amber eyes, completely glazed over with lust.

He grabbed you by your hair and yanked you up so that your back was pressed flush against his chest. He moved his hand to your neck, applying enough pressure to have you sucking in ragged breaths. “Say that again,” he demanded, biting down on your shoulder.

You let out a moan, gripping onto his forearm with your shaky hands. “ _Fuck me, daddy_ ,” you said with all the strength you could muster, voice coming clear as day even through the pressure on your windpipe.

Gladio pushed you back down into your forearms, sheathing himself fully inside you in a single thrust. Your cunt stretched beautifully around him as he fucked you, immediately setting a brutal pace, his long, thick cock reaching so, so deeply inside of you.

You couldn’t help the moans ripping from your chest with every thrust, and you felt your orgasm build with each passing second. Gladio pressed down between your shoulders, moving you to your prior position; his cock was sliding against your insides in an entirely different way, and you choked on his name, pressing your forehead into the mattress.

"Say it again," he demanded.

"Daddy, _p-please_ , oh gods," you stammered, overcome with pleasure, "You feel so fucking _good_."

“Touch yourself,” he said raggedly, and you knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. You diligently rubbed at your swollen clit, gathering some of your slick from where you were joined on your fingertips. You tensed with each stroke, hearing Gladio make delicious little noises behind you as he gripped your hips.

He moved an arm to cradle your waist, sliding the other down you back until he reached your head. His fingers slowly wrapped themselves around your neck, tightening around it. He used the most pressure yet this time, your body going into overdrive as you chased your climax. Blackness started creeping in at the edges of your vision, and you squeezed your eyes shut as you came, muscles clenching around his cock, a strangled cry forcing itself out of your restricted throat. Tears spilled out at the corners of your eyes, bliss completely overwhelming you from your powerful orgasm.

With a grunt, Gladio followed you with his own climax, coming deep inside your quivering pussy, completely coating your inner walls with his seed. “Take it all, beautiful... you’re mine now. You are fucking _mine_ ,” he mumbled in between groans.

You felt his hand relax on your neck, focused on milking himself inside your warm, slippery cunt. You were still erratically rubbing at your clit, drawing out your climax for as long as it would last, pathetic little whimpers of pleasure the only sounds you could manage to make now.

Gladio thrusted shallowly inside of you for a few moments, soothingly rubbing at your already bruising hips. With a final cry, you tore your hand away from your pearl, legs giving out. He caught you in his strong arms, lowering your boneless body gently to the mattress as he slowly pulled out of you. You whined when he freed himself from your sex, your body ravished and tired and already wanting more. You had never been treated so roughly before, and it was the best thing you'd ever felt.

He dropped onto his back beside you, throwing his arms above his head.

“You’re all right?” he asked, looking over at you. You blinked at him a few times, giving him a small nod.

“Yes, _daddy_ , I’m wonderful,” you said softly, tucking your hair behind your ears. You watched his body tense, it already responding viscerally to your name for him.

Gladio laid with you for a while, closing his eyes as you ran your fingertips over his chest and stomach, now that you were allowed to touch him, tracing the ridges of his muscles. He made to get up, but you grabbed his wrist before he could.

“Gladio, please... will you stay with me?” you asked in a small voice, a little worried of what his response would be. He considered you for a brief moment, before leaning over to give you a languid kiss, full of passion.

“You really want me to stay?” he asked when he pulled away, looking into your eyes.

“Yeah, I do,” you replied. He made himself comfortable again, holding out an arm to urge you to snuggle up against him. You pressed a few soft kisses to his tattooed shoulder and chest, hooking your hand around his waist.

Gladio had you again in the morning, and the following night, when you offered to cook him dinner again, no sparring match needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Happy Daddy's Day, Gladio.
> 
> Find me on:  
> Tumblr: [copper-wasp](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [copper_wasp_](https://twitter.com/copper_wasp_)
> 
> I will gladly follow you back! I also take requests!


End file.
